Broken Pieces
by Chloe M. Kennedy
Summary: Written for the 100 Themes Challenge on DeviantArt. RusAme with fem!America. Rated M for implied rape.


A/N: If I owned Hetalia, I wouldn't be teaching. On second thought, I probably would be because I would get too bored staying at home.

* * *

100 Themes Challenge-Theme #76- Broken Pieces

Fandom: APH

Pairing(s): RusAme (past and implied) fem!America

Rating: M (implied rape)

* * *

Amelia remembered that day well. It was during the Cold War. The American nation was in the Soviet Union, gathering intelligence for her president. Everything was quiet. The full moon shone brightly in the clear night sky overhead. It was a strangely beautiful night, fresh snow lying on the ground, untouched except where Amelia walked. The young nation was bundled in a heavy trenchcoat, scarf, gloves, and hat.

Amelia stopped, noticing someone coming towards her. Her heart stopped momentarily, knowing exactly who it was. The American just stood there as the figure walked toward her.

"What a pleasant surprise seeing you here, Amerika," the figure muttered, his accent thick. Amelia's eyes narrowed, her hand twitching.

"Likewise, Russia," Amelia muttered in reply. Before Amelia could react, Ivan grabbed her wrists, tackling the other nation to the snowy ground below. Amelia could see it in the Russian's violet eyes, the pain had finally made him snap.

"May I ask you why you are in my country, Amerika?" sneered Ivan.

"That is none of your business, commie bastard," spat Amelia. She tried to wriggle from the Russian's grasp but failed. He was much stronger and larger than her. Ivan slapped Amelia across the face, causing her to lose her breath.

"I shall ask you one more time," the Russian nation hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Amelia glared at the larger nation, never replying. Ivan chuckled lightly.

"Very well then, Amerika. I will show you what we do with spies in my country."

* * *

 _Twenty years after the collapse of the Soviet Union…_

"Just talk to her," Francis said, "This has went on for far too long."

Ivan took a drink of vodka from his flask. On the other side of the Frenchman sat Arthur, obviously drunk.

"I do not know if I can, France," replied the Russian nation, "We had a rough history."

"Maybe so, but I know you care about her," Francis replied. Ivan sighed and took another drink of vodka.

"She will forgive you. She know it was not really you, but your shadow self."

Ivan looked that the French nation, confused. Francis lightly chuckled.

"Trust me, Russia. We all have them. They come out during the worse parts of our history as nations. Our shadow selves are the broken parts of our souls, the parts that we typically keep hidden from everyone, even ourselves. They always come out when we experience difficult parts during the course of our lives as nations."

Ivan remained silent, unsure if he should speak to Amelia after all of this time. To him, she seemed happier than ever before. He did not want to ruin that happiness for her.

"Russia, you should speak to America. She has been asking about you. She has been worried about your wellbeing for a while. It would not hurt to show you that you are doing fine for your standards."

Ivan sighed.

"I guess that you are correct, France. Thank you."

Francis nodded in reply and took a sip of wine. He then looked over to a drunken Arthur.

"Now, I need to find a way to get the drunk home," said Francis. Ivan laughed a little.

* * *

Amelia heard a knock coming from her apartment door. She put down her controller and got up from the couch, walking to the door. When she opened it, Ivan stood in the hallway. In his hand was a bundle of flowers. The American nation smiled lightly at the sight of the taller, larger nation. Ivan held up the flowers to Amelia. She took them and granted Ivan entrance into her apartment. After Amelia closed the door behind them, she spoke.

"It's been a while, Ivan."

Ivan nodded.

"Twenty years, I do believe," replied the Russian man. Amelia walked through to the living room, Ivan following her. Amelia put the flowers in a small vase close to the television and turned around to face Ivan.

"What brings you to D.C., Ivan?" asked Amelia, "I thought you would have left the country already?"

"I was speaking with France after the world meeting," replied Ivan.

"Ah, Francis," said Amelia, "What did he have to say?"

Ivan rubbed the back of his neck gingerly.

"I am sorry for everything I put you through during the Cold War, Amelia," said Ivan, "That was uncalled for and I regret how it affected the friendship that we had before the war. Is there any way that you can forgive me for my transgressions?"

Amelia looked up at the taller nation, her mouth slightly opened. Ivan was unsure how to continued his apology because, in his opinion, no amount of apologies could cover what he had done to her that night when he caught her in his country.

Suddenly, Amelia threw herself at Ivan, tears rolling down her cheeks. The Russian male placed his arms around the crying American woman.

"I forgive you, Ivan," whispered Amelia, "I did a long time ago after your country collapsed. What took you so long to do this?"

Ivan rested his chin atop of Amelia's blonde hair.

"I was afraid that you would never forgive me for what I did to you that night," replied Ivan.

"It wasn't you that night, Ivan," replied Amelia, "The real you would not have forced yourself on me like that."

Amelia looked up at Ivan. The Russian wiped the tears from Amelia's cheeks. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Amelia's cheeks.

"I missed you, Ivan," Amelia whispered, "Please don't do that to me again for a long time."

"I will try, but I cannot promise anything."

* * *

 _We are nations, after all. We are going to break at any moment. Next time, we may not be able to return to our original selves. Until then, I will enjoy every moment I have with you…_


End file.
